


your claws on my back

by fabulouslaughter



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, cw: sexual content, cw: talk about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslaughter/pseuds/fabulouslaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracy wants to talk about claws. Cora wants to do other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your claws on my back

**Author's Note:**

> 21\. a rarepair (not allison/lydia, allison/kira, cora/lydia, malia/lydia, or malia/kira) + Tracy/Cora for twfemslashficrec’s femslash february challenge

“i bet mine are bigger.”

“What?” Cora rolled over in her bed so she was facing Tracy. “I’ve seen every bit of you and I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“My claws.” Tracy clarified. “I bet my claws are bigger than yours.”

“Seriously, that’s what you’re thinking about right now?” Cora propped herself up on her pillow. “Not ‘wow Cora, that was some great sex’? I’m insulted.”

“I was thinking that too.” Tracy said. “But I felt like that was a given.”

Cora shook her head. “Well an ego boost never hurts.”

“Okay.” Tracy leaned closer to Cora and kissed her neck. “Cora,” She punctuated each word with a kiss, trailing down Cora’s neck and onto her chest. “That” kiss “was” kiss “some” kiss “mind” kiss “blowing” kiss “amazing” kiss “sex.” Tracy ended just above Cora’s breast. “Better?”

“Much.” Cora responded. “But humor me- why were you thinking about comparing our claw sizes in the first place?”

“It just popped into my head earlier.” Tracy said. “When your hands were on my back and then your claws came out and-”

“That’s what you were thinking then?” Cora cut in. “Really?”

Tracy shrugged, or did the closest thing possible to a shrug while laying down. “Yeah. What were you thinking about.”

“Mmm.” Cora smiled. “You were doing that thing that makes me loose all ability to form coherent thoughts, so I wasn’t really thinking anything.”

Tracy smirked. 

“Alright,” Cora said, “So who’s are bigger?”

“Are you suggesting a claw measuring contest?” Tracy said. “Because I really don’t want to get out of bed. Or get dressed. Or for you to get dressed.”

“Who said anything about getting out of bed?” Cora replied. “We don’t have to move.”

“Don’t we need a judge?” Tracy pointed out. “Or a ruler?”

“You are way to dedicated to this.” Cora huffed. “Fine. We’ll wait for the claw measuring contest.”

“Good. If you’re going to do something, do it properly.” Tracy’s hand had drifted under the covers now, towards Cora’s lower body.

Cora noticed. “You ready to go again already?”

“We both have supernatural powers.” Tracy said. “We can go all night.”

Cora rolled her eyes. “I think you just know that you’re really bad a pillow talk.”

“That’s fair.” Tracy flipped around so she was hovering over Cora on her hands and knees. “You know what I’m not bad at?” She kissed Cora aggressively. “This.”

Cora flipped them around so she was hovering over Tracy. And then she kissed Tracy with the same passion, before letting her lips trail across Tracy’s face. She stopped with her lips just brushing against Tracy’s ear.

“By the way,” Cora whispered, her breath hot, “Mine are definitely bigger.”


End file.
